My Mortal Enemy
by GigiJo
Summary: Tony wants to start a relationship with Ziva but is giving her time till another man who also wants her enters their lives, and in trying to take her from him the guy has become his enemy. Now, Tony must work to keep her for himself. TIVA.
1. Tony

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 1:

Tony was making another joke at the probies expense and McGee was arguing back that since Ziva was the newest 'Agent' and no longer mossad she was the only probie. "No, McWrong. You _and _Zee-vah are probies. See cause the way I see it I am still senior field agent and I always will be."

"He's right you know," Gibbs swept into the bullpen, Tony did an aha! move as if to rub it into the others face, "But it's more likely he'll be unemployed senior field agent if he doesn't get back to work." McGee quietly laughed before turning back to work.

"Oh come on boss. Paper work again." After receiving a Gibbs stare, he quickly got to work with a shout, "On it, boss." Ziva chuckled at him from across the way where she sat. He loved her laugh, he thought, having vowed to never lose her again. He set about trying to figure out what he wanted from a relationship with Ziva. He watched her closely from his peripherals. She wore her hair down, the way he liked it easier to ruffle it. He couldn't start anything with her not because of a stupid rule, but she wasn't ready yet. You could see it in her eyes. It was always the eyes. When she looked up to him he returned his eyes to his blank computer tapping the keys as if he were busy. When he looked up she was gone and he gulped.

"Day dreaming are we Junior," she asked from behind him her mouth inches away from his ear.

"Don't," was all he could manage in what sounded a pained whisper. Taken aback she removed herself from behind him. Finally Tony could breathe again, it was hard to be around her and not want to touch her. He looked around the place to find out if anyone had witnessed. Of course they were alone. Thinking he meant his one word because of some daddy issue she apologized not meeting his eyes. "Um, Zee w-why are you apologizing?"

"You don't like being called junior. I am sorry for grabbing your goat."

"Getting my goat."

"Is that not what I said?" she scrunched her face in confusion.

"No you said grabbing. Probie mistake I know but-"

"It is the same thing you are just trying to confuse me."

"Zee-vah, Zee-vah please. Why would you grab a goat? Just sounds wrong for starters," the junior name calling and close call forgotten. "And for another, well, I'm right." She shook her head with a mutter about American idioms better not being on the test. To which Tony laughed. He was halted thirty seconds later when McGee rushed out from the elevator where he was coming from Abby's lab. "Where's the fire McGee?"

"MTAC, Gibbs wants us all there."

"New case," came the accented hope of Ziva.

"Maybe." At which Tony and Ziva raced up the steps at the mention of getting away from paper work.

Ziva of course won the mini race because she cheated. It took a minute for Tony to straighten out his appearance. He still felt where her elbow hit his rib, he winced in pain. "Thanks, Da-veed for that I really needed an injury ala Da-veed." Gibbs stood with Vance in the darkened room talking to two other guys. One which they knew Fornell having been facing the door the other a faceless FBI agent. "Hey, Fornell what brings you to NCIS?"

"DiNozzo," pronouncing it like he usually does, "we were just filling in your boss."

"Gibbs," Ziva questioned.

He seemed to be waiting for someone and it was McGee. "There is going to be a party for all the military branches next Friday. In attendance will be Army, Navy, and Air Force officers etcetera, including Director Vance."

"Right, so what we're doing protection duty?"

"If you would let me finish DiNozzo. An assassin for hire," he had to pause noticing Tony preparing to talk again which never happened because Ziva had slipped her hand in his jacket pocket and was pinching his belly fat. He gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead pretending all was normal, except for the fact that the nameless agent was practically undressing his partner. Without thinking he'd slipped his right hand in with Ziva's left and held it firmly in his own caressing it with his thumb, in no time his side pain went away as she released her pinching. Gibbs hand gone on but Tony hadn't heard a word not when he was holding hands with his partner, her soft womanly hands.

"This is FBI Agent Thomas Nelson, he's been on this case for three years. He'll be your go to guy when you need to know anything about this assassin. Any questions?" Vance's voice drew him from his giddiness.

"Uh, yeah what's the assassins name?"

"Well, I call him Mr. X," at the blank stares he no doubtedly received he retracted, "It was just a joke his names Rodrigo Montanez. He's been at large since oh-six, but we didn't get wind of him till he entered the US in oh-eight. His targets have all been a nobody, but I guess he thought it was time for a change and he decided to make a name for himself." Thomas was dark haired blue eyed and handsome, which made Tony hate him immediately from the looks he kept shooting Ziva. She seemed oblivious to them as she held on tightly to Tony's hand.

"So, Tommy can I call you Tommy? Tommy what does that mean exactly?" Tony asked clearly wanting to irritate the guy. Of course having been holding Ziva's hand he had to cringe when she squeezed with all her strength. He also heard a exasperated sigh from Gibbs, maybe he should listen he thought. He really didn't need a Gibbs slap.

"Yeah you can call me Tommy or Tom. He's having tryouts, at this party for assassins to be in his organization. He hasn't been caught because he's always operated under a veil of secrecy under a veil of even more secrecy. Very smart. Deadly. And overall hard to entrap."

"Then you all should get started right away," Vance looked at his watch, "It's Wednesday so you have ten days, including today. Go. Get started."

Gibbs and Fornell left MTAC first followed by Vance and McGee leaving FBI Agent Tom and him and Ziva. They had let go of each others hand before Gibbs could notice or anyone else. Tony led the way out. "So, you know my name but they didn't introduced you.." Thomas Nelson said leaving his hand out for her to take. She slowly reached for it but was beat by Tony.

"Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo and this is _my _probie partner, also _Very Special Agent _Zee-vah Dah-veed. It is _so _nice to work with FBI again. Say hi to Agent Slacks for me won't ya." Ziva rolled her eyes Tony did not really like FBI agents that much except maybe Fornell.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved away all that Tony had said save for Ziva's name. "Ziva, that's a beautiful name. Very foreign am I right to say that your Israeli?" Ziva smiled and nodded her head politely while Tony huffed and started toward his desk. He'd shit list this Tom flirting with Ziva who'd he think he was.

Tony was hit with a Gibbs slap, "DiNozzo pay more attention next time and stop asking dumb questions that have already been answered. Now get up to date with this guys profile. Where's Ziva?"

As he rubbed his head he pointed to where Ziva was laughing at a joke _Tom _was telling her. Ha, he thought, course the hand holding was different. Course it could have been just to pacify him but maybe just maybe it was a mutual thing. The pair were interrupted by Gibbs standing there staring at them plus Fornell yelling for Thomas to enter the bullpen.

Ziva entered there after going straight to her desk. They were filled in the rest of the day was spent studying many other assassins likely to answer the call that Rodrigo had put out. A constant throughout the day was Tom flirtatiousness with Ziva, that kept Tony livid. Though he kept under wraps by concentrating hard on the task at hand. Ziva kept trying to get him to be his old playful self but Tony had just let everything slide and continued his work.

That is until Tom asked Ziva out to dinner, "So, Ziva since we'll be working together I thought maybe we could get to know each other over drinks tonight. What'd you say?" It was the final straw Tony stood abruptly causing a loud bang to resound from his chair hitting the file cabinet behind him. Ziva looked over to him confused as did most of the room but Tony only noticed her reaction. He smiled his fake smile and headed toward the back elevator.

"Where you going Tony?" McGee called after him having recovered from the sudden movements and noises of the senior field agent.

"Going to hit the head," he said while still en route to the elevator, he needed to stretch his legs, get some fresh air, maybe punch a wall. Once he was out of sight Ziva had turned back to Thomas, "I would be delighted, to have a drink with you and the others. Abby would like to meet you, and you have yet to meet the whole of the team." Thomas was taken aback having not made it clear he only wanted her company but didn't show it or correct her. He just nodded and smiled.

Tony entered Abby's lab disgruntled but overall less angry. He was graced once again with the ear pounding music of one forensic scientist Abigail Scuito better known as Abby the happy goth. "Hey Tony," she called over her shoulder with a smile.

"Hi, wait...how'd you know I was here?"

"It's my new Gibbs detector," she switched her blank computer screen on that showed that a camera was set in the hall just outside her door and the elevator. "See now all I have to do his check them periodically, studying his magical movements. Poof! Now you see him, poof! Now you don't." Tony shook his doubting that it would work. "Any Ziva just called said that we were invited to drinks after work. All on FBI Agent Thomas Nelson. It's been a while since we all went out for drinks." Tony's tight lipped smile and inability to comment worried the goth who knew him too well. "You don't like him, huh? It's not cause he's FBI, well, maybe a little but it's something else or else you'd be up there annoying him like you do Sacks." This is what he came to her for advice which he usually got Gibbs or Ducky but he needed advice about _Ziva_ they wouldn't know what to tell him. "And I think it's involving Ziva, because Ziva sounded exasperated with the fact that Agent Nelson is giving her too much attention."

Tony's lit up at the fact that Thomas was annoying his ninja and she wasn't taking his bait only being polite. "Did she now?"

"Aha, yes I knew it, you are jealous. You took the bait and I hooked you and now I'm reeling you in," she said in a very hyper just gave her a look that said duh. "Oh Tony your finally coming out."

"Wah...I don't have anything to come out about. I like girls, I mean women," Tony spat out half as a joke.

"Tony! I meant your finally gonna reveal your feelings for Ziva."

Tony stepped into the bar followed by McGee. Tony was regaling Tim with the story of yet another movie that he just had to see. Tim stopped suddenly, "Tony can I have a break from the movie quotes?"

"Sure thing McProbie," he was happier after his talk with Abby. She'd informed him that if he was thinking of pursuing a relationship with one Ziva David former mossad liaison he had to take it slow, rebuild their friendship and never push her. She had to deal with too many men with a different agenda than hers. In her words, "Be the smooth Anthony D. DiNozzo you were cloned to be." Which sorta confused him and he told her so, but she just waved away and said she'd said nothing. He shook his head and headed for the bar. "Hey guys." Ziva acknowledged him but was otherwise preoccupied and was exempt from the chorus of hello's that came from Ducky, Palmer, and Abby. It seemed she was having a interesting conversation with Agent Tommy.

"So how long have you guys been here?" McGee asked of the other three.

"A little while, though that guy has been talking Ziva's ear off. I think this drinks ploy was him asking her out on a date. Lucky she got it wrong and invited us I haven't hung with my best pals in the world," it was painfully obvious that she was a little tipsy. Luckily the pair had parked themselves on the opposite table. Ducky patted Abby's back worriedly he wished she wouldn't abuse the alcohol. Even if he was uncomfortable with a drunken Abby he agreed with missing the gatherings outside of work. Though there was Thanksgiving.

One thing was for sure this Tommy was hogging Ziva and ignoring the others as if they never existed, and that is one way to become Tony DiNozzo your mortal enemy.

**A/N: Yay! I gots another story idea. Hope you liked it. 3**


	2. Ziva

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 2:

Ziva ran the familiar path not really taking in her surroundings but thinking about her life. The previous day had been a strain to say the least. She had waited so long for the moment that would finally have them stripped of pretenses, and when finally she thought she had gotten it. She shook her head and picked the pace up. She might as well have imagined it the way Tony had acted. Ziva still felt his hand on hers and how it fitted perfectly encompassing her own. She actually wanted to talk to him after work about it, their moment. Then of course it had to be post-poned for Agent Nelson had wanted to grab drinks with her, she hadn't been in the mood for it so she pretended as if she hadn't known it was an exclusive offer. She had thought maybe she'd get her chance later at the bar to speak with him in private but Agent Nelson had actually been entertaining even if he was coming on a little strong. He'd kept her so enraptured that she'd missed the opportunity to talk to Tony. By the time she'd made it to his apartment his lights were out not even his television casted a luminescent glow. He probably had just held her hand to distract her from hurting him, she tried to convince herself.

It was five-thirty in the AM when Ziva finally made it to work she had taken it slowly. Still feeling down about the connection she never made with Tony. She dragged her feet and flopped down into her seat huffing.

"Morning, Agent David," came the voice of FBI Agent Nelson startling Ziva out of her ill mood. "Caught you by surprise did I. Hm, didn't think you were the sort to get, well, surprised easily." He ruffled his dark hair, it was the way she liked Tony's hair to be messy. "You okay, Ziva?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled flipping on her computer ready to do her morning routine. "Why?" she asked as an after thought pushing Tony to the back of her mind.

"Well, you kinda look put off," he tried treading carefully having got the idea she might put on a mask. "Nevermind, I just wanted to talk to you about last night, drinks. When I asked I was-"

"Hoping it would be just the two of us," Ziva finished, having gotten the idea in her head that she had to move on from Tony. Agent Nelson nodded.

"But I kinda got the feeling that you had something going with that guy, Di...DiNozzo, right? You kept looking at him when he wasn't and-"

She cut him off again, "No, nothing is going on between him and I. We are _just_ partners." It hurt her that she had to say it, but if she didn't admit it to herself then she would never be able to move on. "If you would like we can go out tonight just the two of us."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, _just _the two of us," Agent Thomas responded repeating her last few words emphasizing the just, an unknown twinkle in his eye. They were staring silently into each others eyes and she got the feeling that she usually only got with Tony before the spell was broken by a bodily presence waltzing into the bullpen. "Morning, Agent DiNozzo."

"Morning, Tommy. You know you can call me Tony if you'd like," Tony said putting on his the most fake of all his smiles. Decidedly the night before as he tossed and turned heart aching imagining all the things the pair of people who were in front him had been up to he'd vowed to not have a repeat of past events and decided to fight this war quietly from his corner of friendship and if this guy played dirty then so be it. "Morning, Zee. How was your night," he asked painfully dreading any sort of gruesome detail that might put him six feet under.

"Fine, Tony," she disclosed not quite meeting his eyes, he momentarily wondered if he'd done something to hurt her. Of course he couldn't think of anything so he carried on with the conversation whilst going about his morning routine.

"So, uh what's on today's agenda Tom?"

"Well, _Tony_, first thing is to locate the targets. Overall there are about ten other assassins for hire out on the busy streets of DC that are the most likely to appear." Ziva excused herself to the ladies room. Agent Nelson gave her a little wave and Tony did what he always did treating her like normally did. "Maybe we should wait for the others to get here."

Tony was about to respond when Tim and Gibbs strode in requesting, "What for, go on. Do your little presentation." He then turned to Tony questioning him, "Where's Ziva?"

"She's in the ladies room," replied simultaneously Agent Nelson and Tony. Tony gave the guy a questioning look, thinking 'Hey, bud boss asked me cause she's partner and I always have her back.' Gibbs only raised an eyebrow at the situation he saw brewing in front of him even if the two had no idea of it. "I'll go get her, boss," Tony volunteered, already half way there with a sense of victory in him. He poked his head into the women's room calling her name with no response. On a hunch he walked into the mens room where he found her washing her hands. Her boldness made him smile, "Last time I checked this was the mens room."

"Yes, well, I figured no one would bother me in here. But you seem to always find a way," she bitterly mumbled keeping her back turned to him.

"Zee, what did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

"I am not mad at you," she forced her voice to stay even.

"Then why won't you look at me," he pleaded as he thought, is it because you really didn't want me to hold your hand, too fast too fast DiNozzo.

And her thoughts were so far from what his were, because you will never love me and I must move on. Instead she turned around and slowly met his hurt green eyes. Why would he be hurt? One side thought while the other said, I hope your suffering as much as I'm suffering. The good side winning she decided to ask. "Ton-"

"Is it because we don't movie nights anymore?" he cut her off, he decided that since he had no real response save his undying love for her that he should start his onslaught of friendship building starting with reinstating the movie nights, which incidentally fell on thursday nights like tonight. "Tell you what I'll pick the movie, and you bring the dinner tonight. Chinese I think and don't forget-"

"I have plans tonight," she blurted out, how can he be so oblivious she pondered he calls himself an investigator. Even if she couldn't have him body and soul he could at least be as close to him as possible. "How about Friday night instead? And I won't forget the cookies," she suggested a small smile picking up her mood.

Tony felt like he'd been beat at some sort of race. This Thomas Nelson was some guy but he'd beat him even if the other guy had no idea they were competing. At least he had plans with her that was going in the right direction. "Yeah, sounds great. Uh, Gibbs wants us in the bullpen ya know get through this newest assignment without a hitch."

Making their way into the fray of it. "Just got word that two of the assassins have decided to decline the offer," Thomas said hanging up his phone, at the others questioning looks he went on, "The bureau has a few moles in the underground world, they get word on these things and then are filtered out to me. We'll likely only be dealing with the remaining plus Rodrigo. The others are as follows the deadliest to the most lethal: The wasp a russian woman who is wanted in most other countries for the atrocities that she has committed there is little we know about her, Jimmy Carson a Kansas Kid who has a very colorful well known record one of which is, well, the story is he cut a guys intestine out and wrapped it around the guys throat and choked him to death," Tony gave a shudder at the thought and saw Ziva give a little flinch out of the corner of his eye, Tom seemed in awe of these killers. "Any way the others are a Mike Carr likes to slit throats, John Lake uses science, David...oh no its Dave Welter well he likes to welt people till they start to bleed and well let's 'em bleed out, Kara the youngest of the group has been known to only kill men in gruesome ways, and lastly the brother duo V & Q they are lethal most people who investigate them turn up missing. That is if you get my drift."

Ziva was stuck in the past watching all the blood pass before her very eyes. Some deserving and some deaths she had witnessed. She gave a tight lipped smile and excused herself again. Gibbs understood so did the other two save Thomas. Ziva had usurped the toilets for Abby's lab. She really needed a friend and since being in that room hurt her too much. Entering the familiar ambience of the lab Ziva felt marginally better. "Ziva!" The bundle of energy that is Abby crushed her in an iron clad embrace. "What brings you down here, shouldn't you be in the bullpen?"

"Well, yes but Gibbs let me leave for the time being. I had to clear my head."

"What for?"

"Thomas was informing us of the assassins we should be on the look out for, and there were details that..." Abby got her meaning quickly, but couldn't respond quick enough as Ziva changed the subject. "I have a date tonight."

Taking the hint Abs ran with it, "Oh, anyone I know?" Ziva nodded. "Does his name start with a T?"

"How do you know Thomas asked me out again?" Abby was quite disappointed that this Thomas was interfering with Tony's plans. It was clearly shone on Abby's face.

Once Ziva had left and the bullpen quietened down Thomas scooted over to Tony. "Eh, Tony what was Ziva's problem. Why was she so green?" This pissed Tony off the way this guy was talking to him about his partner.

"Well, _Tommy _the reason is she has a most unsavory past that as a team we do not like to bring up," Tony said through gritted losing his nice guy facade.

"What is it with you two, you got something going?" Thomas asked incredulously.

"No, we don't. She's _just _my partner. Why are you so concerned with, 'What's going on between us'," he said putting air quotes up on the last phrase.

"Oh, just checking me and her are gonna go out tonight that is if Fornell lets me. She'll be the first woman to understand what it's like to be on the job twenty-four seven," Thomas explained out of a mysterious necessity.

Ziva fiddled with her hair one last time. Abby had been a little out of sorts with her since she'd told her about Thomas, but that was to be expected she'd already been planning hers and Tony's wedding. She had explained to Abby about Tony not having feelings, but all Abby would do in answer was put her hand up and say 'Maybe you know he's giving you time, I mean maybe he thinks your still healing'. In the end Ziva had compromised with her that if she left an opening for Tony to act on his feelings that Abby had to promise to at least let Ziva move on in a little way. The thing with Thomas wasn't that serious it was just a tiny effort to help soothe her breaking heart.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she was led through the fancy restaurant. Her heart kept telling her to run but her mind had over ruled that muscle in her. They were seated in a out of the way corner. She fidgeted a bit before looking up at the smooth looking Thomas. "So Ziva, uh, I know this may be a tad inappropriate but....why'd you run out when I was talking about the assassins?"

That was his ice breaker? Had he no heart that he would drag up the time she was a cold heartless assassin under her fathers control. It took her a second to remember he didn't know and another that he was still talking, he seemed to like the sound of his own voice.

"It's just your the first woman that actually gets where I'm coming from, I mean we can't just let the bad guys roam around like they owned the place stepping on the innocent. But I was kinda surprised that you'd leave the room like you did. Tony said it was something from your past but wouldn't tell me. So what was it?"

She decided with the truth and maybe he'd be a little more understanding on why she wanted to put it behind her. He did of course understand. After they'd push past it they had a better time talking about the case, places they'd been. He got her to laugh more often than not and made seem that she was the only one in the whole world. Maybe she could move on from Tony.

**A/N: I was like what, what! I'm writing this much! I never do, of course. But I do get inspired to write NCIS stories after I watch a bit of Doctor Who. Which is weird. Eh, (shoulders have shrugged) what can I say never look a muse in the mouth...I thought it's be smart to replace the gift horse with a muse but it's weird. Hope you like the story, I'll keep updating.**


	3. Movie Night

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 3:

Tony made sure he made it in to work an hour before his usual time. In his hands breakfast for him and Ziva because she would be the only one in, except maybe Gibbs who'd actually asked him to bring him his coffee. Balancing the coffee tray on his knee he quickly messed with his hair trying to get it just perfect. He expected to see Ziva sitting there diligently doing work or surfing the web, what he didn't expect was the giggling. Before he even got to the bullpen he was able to discern the origin of her mirth and it made his blood boil. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure. Remember DiNozzo, he told himself, your gonna win her heart in the end with the power of friendship. He strolled into the bullpen joining the next wave of laughter, "Ha, what's so funny, guys?"

The wide grin that had been plastered upside the face of Thomas at the joke he and Ziva shared fell quickly. "It was nothing." Ziva looked between the two giving each other a stare down. There was so much tension you could probably cut it in half.

"What are you doing here so early, Tony?" Ziva inquired quite bluntly turning her gaze on him confused.

"Well, Zee-vah _I _am here early because I have to and I thought maybe you'd like something to eat," he gestured to the bags in his hand, "Breakfast burritos' one for me, one for you, and one for-"

He was cut off by an over zealous Thomas who'd grabbed a coffee and a burrito. "You shouldn't have DiNozzo," he said through a mouthful of burrito which was washed down by scalding hot coffee. This whole scene made Tony wince. "Man, that stuff is strong and hot. Where'd you get this?"

"A special somewhere, I didn't know you were coming in so early or I would've bought you a coffee and burrito. Like I was gonna say that was Gibbs's coffee, and burrito," he looked at Ziva worriedly, " He's kinda the reason I'm here early he told me to pick him something up, been here all night."

"DiNozzo, where's my coffee?" barked the gray haired man, with a scowl plastered on his face. Tony flailed under the glare he was getting, what he could he do the man had been here coffeeless doing his job all night he had every reason to be angry. He chanced a glance at Thomas who was backing up slowly. He's not gonna take the wrap he thought, he's just gonna get away.

"Well, you see Thomas here didn't let me finish my sentence and he accidently drank it," he said a bit of a smile in his voice. Gibbs withering glare concentrated on Agent Nelson who stood tall to Tony's dismay.

"Sorry, sir didn't know. Uh, I'll pay for another if..." he faltered as Gibbs didn't seem to respond, so he shut up. Tony was laughing inside but kept a straight face on.

Ziva on the sidelines the whole time had sympathized with Thomas at first it was a first timers mistake to mess with a marines coffee. Then of course she'd seen scare in Tony's eyes, and all she could think of was protecting him. The whole business went in hyper speed to her and she'd only caught up to the fact that Gibbs had stormed away. Tony was on his cell ordering McGee to get Gibbs his coffee before he came into the office, all the time a huge grin on his face. Thomas was shell shocked at the Gibbs stare he still stood there coffee and burrito at hand starting to turn cold. "Why didn't you cover for me, Tony, man? Do you think he'll tell Fornell? Gawd, I...dude," Thomas kept talking but it was all gibberish to Tony and Ziva. Tony just shrugged the smile still on his face and handed one of the remaining burritos to Ziva and placing the other on Gibbs's desk.

After which it was business as usual. "So," Tony began shuffling behind his desk. His one word getting her attention which had been concentrated on researching one of the ten assassins. "How did your date go?" Please say it went bad, please say it went bad he repeated in his head. Twinkling green eyes on Ziva's brown ones.

Ziva didn't answer not knowing how he knew about their date, though Thomas was finally snapped out of it, "It went great. Right, Zee?" Tony clenched his teeth at this usage of the nickname he used for her. He endured the rest of the details in silence a fake smile on his face fist balled up tight, nodding at the appropriate times. Ziva had stayed quiet. It was probably for the best or his heart would have broken if she'd acted like a probie, because that's what Thomas was a probie he'd only been an FBI agent for three years. The only experience was the research of these assassins. Tony wondered how even got the job.

The rest of the day went by with more talk about the assassins. Tony of course was distracted the entire day, Ziva noticed the odd behavior but decided she'd address it when she went over for movie night. Having finally caught wind of one they had a team assembled to follow him. As soon as they were off duty, Thomas walked up to Ziva, "Hey, uh, you want to go do something?" Everybody was already gone especially Gibbs who had cooled down when Tim had brought him the coffee.

"I can not I have movie night with Tony tonight. I am sorry," she explained putting her coat on and slinging her back pack over a shoulder. Thomas's mouth made the 'oh' shape. "Maybe some other time."

"Why don't you move it? I mean it's just a movie, I can take you to this great little place I know and-" he tried, he felt like it was a competition for Ziva. She was great and very deadly as he'd learned on the previous night when he tried to kiss her. He still didn't know about her time in Somalia so he didn't know that she wasn't ready quite yet. For that matter neither did Ziva, she still didn't have the ability to trust new men. Therefore the kiss was unsuccessful and a bit embarrassing, though Ziva pretended it never happened.

"No, I already had to move it to friday. I do not want to disappoint Tony, he is a very good friend." And she didn't want to she so loved Tony and would do anything for the man who has always had her back since the beginning. She smiled at the memories she had stored away.

Tony had no idea why he felt so nervous, he'd organized and reorganized his dvd collection. Vacuumed, washed dishes, washed his clothes, dusted, and showered. He'd also changed several times till he settled on a dress shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. He kept an eye out his window awaiting her arrival.

It was sort of the same for Ziva, who'd even though she'd told herself that she was moving on found her self showered, wearing tight jeans and green spaghetti strap blouse with dark heels and wore her hair down. She made it to Tony's in record time carrying up the chinese up.

"Zee-vah," he greeted opening the door before she could even knock the brightest smile on his face. She returned it with her own, she'd really missed the movie nights. "Come on movies in the dvd player you got the chinese. I have the cold beers ready."

Ziva sniffed the air, "Hm, have you recently cleaned or did you spill the cleaner?"

"Oh, you," Tony chuckled hitting play on the remote. At Ziva's raised eyebrow he caved, "Well, I didn't think you'd like to get choked up on the manly musk that is Tony DiNozzo. I mean the one you experience at work is just intoxicating but then you'd fall head over heels for the home brew." Ziva chuckled plunking down onto the sofa right next to him, starting to sort the chinese. They fell into the movie night routine with ease.

"I do not think that would happen," because I am already in love with you, DiNozzo she finished in her head. She put her head down and started sorting the food. DiNozzo oblivious to the fact.

They sat side by side chowing down and down on the spread before them. Every once in a while Tony commentated on the film of his choice a nice foreign piece. He'd already seen once or twice over the summer, the one where she was gone so he started making up his own dialogue for the movie. He only did it to see the smile on her face, he stared at her while she took in the movie. He wondered what would make her go out with that guy, he might've liked him had he not...well, he was FBI and he really didn't like them having been investigated twice by them thinking he'd murdered people.

Ziva found Tony staring down at her out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if he'd finally figured it out. Without thinking he quickly picked a piece of Ziva's sweet and sour chicken out of her container and plopped into his mouth. "Mmm, Ziva that tastes good," he said over the chicken morsel.

"Tony!"

"What," he tried to act innocently, going as far as putting his hand over his heart and giving her the 'who me, couldn't be' look. Before he knew it she'd swiftly picking a piece from his own. "Hey!" he laughed as they started stealing pieces from each other soon they were down to the last piece. They scrambled and wrestled each other to get the last piece. After a few seconds Tony came out victorious brandishing the last piece in the air and then stuffing it in his mouth. "I won!" he said through a mouthful. Ziva not wanting to be the loser elbowed his gut causing him to spit it out into her awaiting open palm.

She then put into her mouth and ate it quickly, "No, I win."

Of course she'd do something like that she never did have boundaries where Tony was concerned. It was one of the reasons he loved her. "Miss Dah-veed, you my dear are a cheat," he said inching forward unthinkingly at the same exact time she was. There faces almost touching she could feel his warm breath on her face she flicked her eyes towards his lips twice in several seconds. She thought he might kiss her and it made her nervous, the good kind the kind where they say they had butterflies in their stomach. Though that did not sound pleasant to Ziva, though why was she thinking such a thing at this moment she did not know. His masculine voice brought her from her musings, "Can I ask you something?"

Hoping against hope he wanted permission to kiss her she breathlessly responded, "Yes."

"Do you like Tommy?" It was like he was in elementary asking his first crush if she liked another boy. He stared into her eyes innocently not knowing he'd torn her heart a little, denying her the kiss. It was beyond them that they could not see what was right in front of them as they did a little dance around each other. She slumped back rather aggressively frustrated with Tony's obliviousness. "Sorry, it's.." he tried to apologize.

"No, Tony it's quite alright. You are my friend you are looking out for me and-"

"Your heart he finished."

"Yes, and that," she agreed trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice - from just the world friends what they will always and only be - as she continued, "_And_ you will always have my back. He is a nice handsome man with a warm heart," but he isn't the man that I wish for and I do not think the man I wish for is ready for what I want she completed in her head. Her warm brown eyes leaking into his green ones searching and trying to plead with him to give her a sign that maybe he felt more for her. "I could see our lives together," she said absentmindedly speaking of her and Tony and not of Tommy. She hadn't even realized she'd said it, it happened sometimes though mostly in the company of Abby who noticed all the thoughts that slipped through her mouth were of Tony. Somalia had a bit more consequences.

"Oh," Tony sat back his heart all but shattered because the woman he loved had given her heart to another. He slumped into the sofa turning his gaze to the television not wanting to let her know how he felt about this new revelation. The movie still ran and they both sat watching it blankly. They didn't know when but sleep had over come them. During the night she'd slipped into his embrace and he'd pulled her tight to him in his sleep. Their subconscious kicking them in the heads with horrible dreams because they could not see what was in front of them.

**A/N: I love your guys comments especially the one where someone supposedly hates Tommy. I love Tommy! He's cool guy to hang out with, I sorta modeled him after the early years DiNozzo. The more playful clown with a work ethic. Hmmm, this chapter was a bit hard I was tempted to just get it over with and make them together already but that would spoil everything that I have stuck in my head. Trust me I love where it's going even if it sucks that they just don't get over with....I wrote too much on this authors note. Point is Tommy's an alright guy, at least he's not being a dee eye see kay to Tony like Sacks does. Err.. alright I gotta go work on the idea for the next part. Hate me, love me just review it and tell me your thoughts on where this is going. =D **


	4. Nightmare's and Thoughts

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 4:

Tony lays fully on the sofa Ziva nestled into his chest both unawares. Each stuck in a nightmarish scene. Tony breathes hard and starts perspiring profusely, grimacing in pain from the horrible images running through his head. Ziva gasps grasping the front of Tony's shirt. Her eyes rapidly moving behind her lids. Tony arm wriggles out from under him and encircles her till it has her in an embrace.

_Tommy appears suddenly in between Ziva and Tony's desk blocking off Tony's perfect view of her and halting their conversation. "Tommy what are you doing here?" Tony asked confused. Trying to look around him to Ziva. _

_"He is here for me, Tony!" Ziva yelled._

_"Why are you mad at me Ziva?"_

_"Because," Tommy started to explain turning toward him, "You are not man enough for her, and you can not be trusted." He moved around Ziva's desk and hold's his hand out to her to take hold of helping her up. Her hair is in her face so it is invisible, with all his will Tony wanted to see and look at her face. Try as he might though it stayed hidden._

_"Ziva, I thought you said there was nothing to forgive? I'm a DiNozzo, I am all the man you'd need," Tony tried with false bravado that kept him from tumbling into a sea of nothingness. He gave her his smirk still trying and failing to gain access. _

_"Stop, Tony. How can I ever forgive what you did, you should have left me in Somalia. At least I was away from you there. You are not a man, you are a child." At these words she stepped forward and reaches her hand to rest on his chest. He covers it with his own hand._

_"Ziva you don't mean that. Just look at me," he demands of her. Then he feels her nails digging into his chest, "Ow, Ziva stop. What are you-" He sees the blood start to seep. His heart thuds against his ribs. Her hand clutches it squeezing it tightly then she rips it out of his chest. He looked down to see a gaping hole where his heart used to be. Ziva stood before him dripping blood from his still beating heart, she dropped it to the ground and stomped on it._

His eyes spring open from the pain in his chest. Having been startled awake he had no idea where he was. His breathing was ragged and caught in his throat. He felt the pain again though more real, at which he looked down to see Ziva's hand clutching her chest. Grimacing after she clutched harder, he took his left hand and eased it off his chest. She seemed to be having her own dream or rather nightmare like he just had. Tony still had the ache in his chest from where dream Ziva tore a hole through it.

"You do forgive me right?" he whispered into her hair as he squeezed her hand. He checked the time it was about four thirty in the morning. He wondered if the dream had anything to do with the talk he'd had last night with Ziva. He shushed for her to calm down. Ziva stopped her movements for a time, but then restarted them. He debated on waking her but then remembered the last time he tried to quite her snores. Her gun might be on the table by the front door but she was still a lethal ninja. Eying her person he wondered where she'd hidden them. He loved her so, and he knew his nightmare wasn't real. Tony knew that she didn't think that, it was just his subconscious telling him something. What he didn't know, psychology was lost him. He looked back on the night before she had looked so torn when he'd been staring her in the eye asking her about _him_. She'd flicked her eye's away once...down, Tony corrected in his mind. She flicked her eyes down to look at her feet? No, she didn't...he remembered them not looking that down. It was a quick shift to look at his lips. He wondered if she hadn't been waiting for him to kiss her. He peered down at her trembling form whimpering in her nightmare, but why he brooded did she say she wanted to live her life with Agent Smellson. He shook his head at that nickname it didn't suit the guy. While he thought it over Ziva was stuck in a horrible nightmare.

_Ziva crept along the darkened hallway having heard the shots come from the far side of the place, the last place she'd seen DiNozzo. Sweat piled up on her forehead as she imagined him bleeding out on the floor. _

_"Tony," she whispered forcefully, "DiNozzo, you better be, ok." Ziva knew it was a dream because several times she'd already played out a scenario where Tony had gotten hurt or killed or had rejected her love. The first times he'd been killed. First by Michael, a reversal of what happened her old apartment, Tony having been killed by Rivkin. Then it was her father, as to get back at her for resigning from Mossad. Ziva shook her head and tightly gripped her sig she wondered who'd make her suffer next by killing him in front of her. Or if he'd turn up again and tell her that he had no feelings whatsoever for a killer like her and he should never have gone to Somalia to save her. Whatever it was, dream Tony's sudden appearance distracted her from her musings. He stood there similarly gripping his gun staring at her with his business look._

_"Ziva, there you are. I was wondering when you were gonna come back me up. Suspects in there and why can't you love me?" This confused Ziva, it was a new development in her dream world. She was the one who always asked that question in her dream._

_"I do love you," so confused was she that she decided to stick to the dream story line, "but what about the suspect? Was he the one who shot?"_

_"Ziva, Ziva, Zee-vah!" his voice grew loud he'd also abandoned his gun and had gripped her shoulders instead. "Ziva, stop being this!"_

_"Being what, DiNozzo!" she was seriously hating the arbitrary turn of events in her dream. Tony, dream Tony, was being...weird._

_"This front you put up, I can see past it when it's things that are...well I can see past the mask to the things you are thinking, but...argh! Words fail me, there isn't a movie in the world that can explain what I want to say and mean. I need you to tell me matters of the heart because with you I'm blind. Can't you see I'm broken? Didn't you see when I fell in love with the assignment that was Jeanne!"_

She gasped awake clutching Tony's hand, because she got it. The night before his posture his eyes, how he acted. He did love her but he couldn't...he didn't know.

"Morning, Zee. I was gonna wake you from your nightmare but last time I did you-"

"It is good you didn't, my dreams help me work through things out," she said having lifted herself up with her free hand so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"And what'd your feverish nightmares help you work through this time?" he whispered looking up at her beautiful face. Her hair fell into her face reminding her of his dream. Tony hastily tucked her hair behind his ear. "I'd like to know, because a few of my chest hairs are missing from my person," he laughed rubbing both their hands on the spot that still ached a little.

"Sorry, my dreams," she hesitated but her dreams did tell her to be straight forward with him. "My dream told me that-" She was interrupted mid sentence by the blaring alarm in the other room reminding them that they had to work this weekend. She tried to plow on but Tony groaned, he'd rather hear what she had to say but they had to get to work or Gibbs'd kill 'em.

"We need to get to work, Zee," he stated looking up at her wishing she'd disagree. She just nodded and lifted her warm body off of him, he already missed the closeness. He pointed his thumb behind him as he began to walk backwards having jumped up off the couch,"Uh, I'm gonna go take a shower now. You can use it after if you'd-"

"I'm going home to use my own, see you at work," she said smiling, "We do need to keep doing movie night, it was...fun." They forgot their dreams quickly.

Ziva sat her desk wondering what would have happened if she'd been able to get the rest of her sentence out about her dream. She daydreamed that she had gone for it and kissed him instead of waiting and seeing if he liked her back. Then after her kiss he'd taken her to bed and that he made her scream in ecstasy, but as she stared at his empty desk that never did happen. Thomas arrived shortly after. "Hey, Zee." She only smiled in answer, it bothered her a little that he called her by the nickname Tony had always done. "What's the matter?" he queried feigning concern, he thought it might have something to do with a certain someone's partner. And if it was the case then great better for him.

"Nothing," her simple answer.

"Well, whatever it is I know what'd cheer you up. A date with me, tonight. Huh?" he wriggled his eye brows. This made her laugh, she was only sad that she'd forgotten her dream so quickly. They usually gave her insight when she had been to busy to pick up on the small clues. She had only the vague memory of having hurt Tony some how.

"Yes, but let us get to work, yes?"

"Don't you use contractions? Like I am can be I'm or let us can be let's," Agent Nelson randomly said.

"Well, Nelly, Ziva hasn't fully assimilated into our culture. American culture that is," Tony stated as he strode to his desk and sat down.

With flared nostrils Thomas turned to Tony, "It's either Tommy, Tom, or Nelson. Please do not call me Nelly." Tony smiled at hitting a nerve, just because Ziva was so in love with him didn't mean he couldn't absolutely hate the guy.

"Oh, sorry Nelly...I mean Nelson. I guess I thought it would be okay. Plus it's a saturday not very functional on my weekends," Tony's eyes gleaned with hatred that Ziva could not see but Tommy did.

"Oh, it's okay, me neither," he said cooly slicking back his hair smiling widely and stepping away from Tony. He really wished he could hit him.

"Yeah, so why am I here on a weekend?"

"Assassins, Director, Party, DiNozzo," Gibbs explained sipping a cup hot coffee with McGee in tow. "Your late."

"Traffic."

"No, excuses. Killers on the loose, innocent people might die."

"What do we have so far?" he asked of his fearless boss, trying not to look at either Ziva or Thomas.

"McGee!"

Nervously McGee stepped towards the television clicker in hand. He began to explain the situation, "We have gotten intel on the youngest of the group as such has lesser experience in the field and is easily findable. She has been spotted having several odd luncheons with complete strangers. We have put a team in the restaurant to keep an eye on her and get more information on the others. It seems she will be the one you will get us the other six..."

**A/N: Took me a longer time than usual to get through this chapter. Heheh, I keep trying to end it quick. I had a whole make out session and Ziva being the one to tell Tony she loved him and that it was because with the way they were if one didn't get up the courage it would just go on the way it is. Then I was like but I want Tony to do them things. :/ But Chapter 5 picked me up, didn't in under an hour and a half. =D Hope you likee. **


	5. Thomas Nelson aka Tommy

**A/N: Be warned this chapter is done in Tommy's perspective, for those of you who don't like him. XD Love this chapter!**

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 5:

They had worked through the night and now Agent Nelson rested his eyes momentarily on his folded arms. He dearly hoped it was worth it he'd been on Rodrigo's tail for ages now and it had cost him the love of his life. Though now it didn't feel that bad with the prospect of Ziva. The sexy Israeli who had stolen his heart, if only that dumb partner of hers would stop ogling her. Thomas's fist curled in a brief moment of anger, then released a smile playing on his lips. Tony wasn't a problem, he obviously was walking on eggshells when it came to the foreign beauty. From what Ziva had told him they had a quite extensive background with each other. He could tell she still hoped Tony would come to his senses, hoped he loved her back. The guy had no cojones when it came to his real feelings. Thomas wasn't one to get all emotional or even pretend to know what feelings were, the last time would have been when he was eight and his black cat, with white down it's front that was split down by a black strip making it look like he wore a suit and tie, died. He missed double oh seven alot.

The point was finders keepers losers weepers. They never did get to their date but Thomas had made her promise that monday night they would definitely get a bite to eat. He'd remembered the way she'd blushed when he'd winked and he smiled. "Hey, Nelly, this is no place to get your beauty sleep," sternly said Tony tapping him a little too hard on the shoulder. Nelson groaned. He'd been given a shift to watch Kara with Tony about the time he and Ziva should have been back to her place. He'd probably make another move.

"DiNutso," Thomas had in fact heard all the stories from Sacks about Tony and hadn't wanted to make enemies with the guy at first but he was cramping in on his getting some. He should know how hard it is to get laid when your working your ass off at work, dude positively looked like he needed to get laid. "I was just resting my eyes for a sec. The girl hasn't done a thing in the last hour or so, I'm sure Rodrigo wouldn't bother with this amatuer to be in his 'club'."

"I realize your tired of the wait and want to nab the guy already but stake outs do grant us rewards every once in a while, _kid_."

"Dude, why are you being a prick? You were so cool before, didn't call me Nelly that's for sure. Whats your problemo!" Thomas finally burst out lifting his head so fast he was dizzy for a bit.

"Uh, dude," he said with his surfer accent, "My problemo is that FBI doesn't really have to work this case since it involves, uh, duh, Naval personel. So the, uh, ball is in our court Nelly."

"You sure this has nothing to do with me dating your coworker Ziva. That she hasn't fallen for you lame excuse for skillz? That's what I think, and plus we are involved because he's killed in different states making him our jurisdiction. And your little agency is only involved because you were lucky enough to have your precious Navy be targeted," he said from the passenger side of the car. He knew he had gotten to the italian because at the moment he looked about ready to punch him out.

"I don't know what your talking about on all accounts. And even if I was trying to _charm _Ziva it would so work. Nelly," he finished a spark in his eye from having been worked up by the younger agent. He let out the breath that he'd held in while trying to calm himself down and gave Tom his famous DiNozzo grin and laughed haughtily.

"You sure, _DiNozzo_? Want to wager on that?" Thomas felt victorious because Tony had already been tamed unlike him he'd still bet on a woman as if they were a prize but Tony was 'mature'. Though he hadn't counted on his determined rival's love for the women. Tony found it time to kick out the friendship hooey and bring on the DiNozzo charm.

"Your on."

"R-really," sputtered Thomas taken aback by the guys willingness not because he hadn't meant only because he hadn't been prepared for Tony to agree to it. Hell nah, he wasn't afraid of the older agents '_charms_'.

"Scared of losing young padowan?" Tony asked gloatingly.

"Nah, just surprised a guy like you would set yourself up for a major downfall like that," he chuckled a bit eyes still in awe of the reckless NCIS agent.

"Oh, a DiNozzo never loses," Tony said like a sage granting an inkling of wisdom on the knowledge hungry monks. He smoothed his hair, fixed his tie and stepped out of the car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Thomas asked wearily watching Tony stroll over to the front door of the assassin Kara's apartment home totally ignoring the question. Thomas sighed and pulled the driverside door closed and looked down in frustration over the idiotic mess DiNozzo was about to get him in. He realized though looking down his sig and badge sitting on the seat. "What are you trying to prove DiNutso?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, you have a point can't sit on our asses all day now can we," came the buzzy radio voice of the idiot himself.

"What...where...how?"

"Oh, ear wig. Button mic, had Abs tech me up. Just in case. I do seem to get into a lot of trouble on assignments like this, don't you?" DiNozzo said still waiting for Kara to answer the door.

"No, and what are you going to say when she-" before the entire sentence left his mouth Thomas was greeted with the sound of the assassin.

"Hi, can I help you?" her voice skeptical.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if you had gotten any of my mail?" Tony asked innocently, making Thomas laugh the guy was going to get himself dead.

"Oh, I think so, your Dan Rogers right," she looked up and down the street before inviting him inside the door. From the sound of it he'd made it as far as the kitchen though he really didn't know the layout of the place, then it was quite after she'd said wait. After five minutes of this he got nervous. He tried to remember what Kara was capable of but he drew a blank and he could think of was Gibbs and Fornell killing him over and over again for not watching out for the guy. He seriously hated Tony, he hoped he won the bet.

"DiNozzo," he said suddenly, eying the door he'd disappeared behind.

"Huh?" Thomas jumped out of his skin literally when the voice had come from right beside him. "What?"

"How the eff did you get there?" Thomas squealed then realizing he had cleared his throat and repeated himself.

"Well, Nelly I used her side door half a minute ago," he pointed to the green door on the side street.

"And are you going to tell me why you took so long and how you knew she'd have someone else's mail? Also, why'd you go in there?" Thomas's voice grew a little louder everytime.

"Oh, recon, paid the mail man that passed two hours ago to place a fake letter in there, and recon, Nelly."

"You said recon twice."

"That's because question one and two are basically the same. I looked through her files on her lap top sent them to McGoogle. There was some useful stuff on that computer," Tony smiled starting the car and driving off to be replaced by another non descript vehicle filled with other agents. Thomas Nelson really was starting to hate Tony, at first he'd only been a slight annoyance but now he was trying to take his glory. He was an enemy for sure. He found comfort in the fact that Monday night he would be dating Ziva and that he would be able to further himself into her life, then.

**A/N: Did you like it? Is Nelly getting under your skin? Want me to tell you why he doesn't like being called Nelly and it's not because of the rapper. =D Thomas is...haha. 3 Tell me you liked it, tell me you hated it, I really don't care because I'm actually writing it every day which is hard for me 'cause I am a hardcore procrastinator and I already want to take a video game break writing this note. **


	6. Mondays

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 6:

"You let him out of the car?!" Tony could hear the chewing out that Agent Nelson was getting and it brought a smile to his face. Fornell went on, "I guess you thought it was a good idea letting DiNozzo go into a assassins house and risk his life for the case? I don't know what I was thinking letting you do a simple assignment with so little experience." Tony's smile became a full blown grin.

"What're you grinning at DiNozzo?" Gibbs said with a quick slap to the back of Tony's skull. His bright blues staring a hole down into him.

He cleared his throat, "Oh, uh, I got the information needed to further our case, so we'd be able to get this done as quick as possible before they hurt anyone." Tony smoothed the back of his head keeping eye contact with Gibbs and trying not to trip over his words.

McGee smirked remembering the time Tony had done the same thing years before ending with him kissing a pre-op man-woman. He wanted to remind Tony of the fact, "Hm, yeah just like the last time, just hope this one isn't a man." Gibbs tried repressing a smile at the memory of Caitlin busting DiNozzo's chops for the exact same thing.

"Harty-har-har, McGee don't bring that one up, _ever_."

"I am confused," Ziva stated disbelief on her face having just walked in hearing that Tony had kissed a man.

"Not unlike Tony here was," McGee took the shot chuckling alongside his gray haired boss. Tony made a childish face at McGee before he changed the subject ignoring Ziva's still questioning look.

"So, the things I sent McGee turned out to be assessments of her competition as she states in this document," he said lifting a freshly printed paper. "And I quote, 'These older generation can never hold a candle to me because I know things they didn't when they were my age and in so giving me the advantage. I have been following these others for the last few days, the Welter guy has been hiding out in an old abandoned factory for soap, Lake is using his cover as a doctor at Bethesda so he can have access to chemicals and pills, Carr and Carson have teamed up-sidenote I think their gay- and are living in a townhouse under the assumed names James and Marcus Anderson 'brothers', the russian woman lives an hour out of the city, and Vince & Quincy are going to stay with me once they check out that I haven't been had, ha,' this info can be a trap or the entire truth through a naive amateur as Agent Nelson put it." Tony had decided to pretend to be civil to his enemy in front of the others and respect him even if he felt like dirt in doing so.

Having joined halfway through Fornell gruffly asked Gibbs to join him in the 'office'. Agent Thomas looked cherry red and ready to pop, Tony had only gotten off because he knew how to handle himself and always got into these sort of situations plus it didn't hurt that he had Abby recording his entire venture. "How was your little chat with Fornell?" Tony asked nonchalant with his back to the guy as he started typing up a report on the ordeal.

Through gritted teeth he answered, "Went as well as it should. Almost got kicked off the case." Tony clucked his tongue with feigned sympathetic face. "But, I got lucky said he should of known you'd try something like this. Calls NCIS the cowboys of all the agencies."

"Yeah, well we get the job done."

"Of course," something had changed in Nelson's demeanor the next words weren't for Tony but, "Ziva, we still on for our date tonight?" Tony hated the guy, of course the bet they were actually competing now.

"Oh," Ziva sounded surprised, "Yes. If we get out of work in time."

Thomas looked at Tony's face and winked before he headed to the vending machines in the break room. It made Tony's blood boil. Ziva couldn't be serious with this guy. As soon as the guy was out of sight Tony made his way to see what Ziva was up to. He stood over her shoulder 'supervising'. "Are you going to tell me why you kissed a man?" she queried not even looking over her shoulder at him leaning against the cabinets.

Tony grimaced having hoped she wouldn't remember but she just had to have a good memory didn't she. "I'll tell you that later. Like at dinner tuesday?" He tried to look cool leaning there. Her clacking keys stopped at his weird question.

"Why?" she inquired skeptically still not looking over at her.

"Oh, uh, you know we never hang out as much. I really enjoyed movie night," he explained nervously stumbling over his words, bringing on his charm with Ziva was difficult she'd probably see right through him. "I think it's also be great if we you know get out of the house when we, uh, hang."

"Oh," she replied.

"Yeah, so what'd ya say? Tuesday, date night? I'd of made tonight you know since mondays are moody mondays. It could lighten the week, but you got a date so I was..." He was so nervous his heart was beating rapidly. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Now thinking he'd meant date night in a friendly way she turned to look at him a wide smile on her face, "Tony, stop babbling. Where are we going then?"

He returned her smile, "It's rambling and its a surprise." He said his heart calming just a bit. Before Ziva argue that she didn't like surprises Gibbs and Fornell swept in like thunder and lightning.

"DiNozzo, better go get rest leave your badge and gun here," Gibbs gruffly told him. Tony's mouth went dry he kicked himself for being stupid earlier but Gibbs couldn't he wouldn't. He looked to Ziva and back to the elder agents. "Relax, Tony. Breathe. Since your in with Kara, we think that you can charm," he smiled at the word charm, "your way into the assassins list. McGee and Abby are going to give you a whole new identity _Dan._"

Ziva looked on in terror at what she was hearing, they were going to put Tony's life at risk for the case. They were going to take him away from her when they finally were close to being normal again. She stood quickly, "Gibbs, I do not think-" He silenced her with his hand and motioned for Fornell to finish his string of thought.

"We know that DiNozzo here doesn't have the best of track records with undercover assignments. So that is why you are going to be his back up and that idiot Agent Nelson." Fornell then left grumbling about the wild card that DiNozzo was.

"Boss, please don't ever do that to me. I almost died, I thought you were firing me."

"I almost had to Dinozzo, if it hadn't been good information," he said straight faced following after Fornell.

Ziva sat stock still trying not to fidget as she was filled with nerves. Thomas had asked her to meet him at the restaurant and some how she felt seriously under dressed. It looked a little rich for her and a little rich for an FBI agent. She looked over her shoulder once more spotting him walking in. She knew talking about your financial life was personal but she didn't feel right letting him pay.

"Ziva, you look beautiful." She blushed at his comment. " How do you like the place?" he questioned as he got himself situated, "Why didn't you order any wine? It's all on me, you know."

"Oh, it seem a bit expensive I did not want to bother you with asking for too much," Ziva explained baiting him with it. She tucked a strand of hair out of her face.

"No, no it's not just haven't been out in the last three years I have a lot saved up. It being just me and all," he waved over the waiter then ordered the most expensive wine and also both of their meals. Ziva smiled through the whole thing feeling only a little more uncomfortable tucking her hair behind her ear again. "Might as well celebrate the first second date I've had in a while in style, huh?"

"I guess so."

"So, why were you and Agent DiNutso sent home early. I understand why he was, but you..." he asked using the nickname he'd gotten off of Sacks. He hadn't realized as it passed between his lips.

"_DiNozzo_, and I were sent home for the undercover assignment we've been put up for the case. Since he got in with the youngest amateur assassin," Ziva said a little in defense of Tony her partner.

"Sorry, uh, been hanging out with Agent Sacks. Why are you going to be his back up? Shouldn't they put an FBI agent on that?" Thomas asked a little annoyed at the fact of it all. It was no fair this was his case and he deserved to be on the assignment.

"He is my partner I would never leave him to someone else to take care of," Ziva said a little angrily. "And they thought since no one else can keep him in line that I was best for the job."

"Oh, I didn't mean to insult you or something. I just am annoyed 'cause it's been my case. I guess I can act like a spoiled brat that way. Sorry, come on let's talk about something else."

"Yes, let us."

The rest of the date went well enough, and Ziva actually enjoyed the refined cuisine. When he walked her home he tried to get asked in with several excuses but Ziva wasn't ready for just any man to see her that vulnerable. With a quick peck on the cheek Ziva hopped out of the car and took off up stairs. She was thinking of the friend date she had with Tony already trying to guess where he was taking her.

**A/N: It was a little difficult writing this one, because well I forgot about updating with a new chapter. At least it's going along the storyline I have roughly in my head. Hope you like it! **


	7. Date Night

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 7:

He sat awaiting the arrival of the target he silently sipped his peppermint tea, fixing his black framed glasses. Tony figured if he was supposed be this Daniel Rogers he'd have to come up with a similar but totally different persona. His mind only on the target he almost missed her walking into the coffee shop-that also sold tea. "Hey, you," he called to her causing the thin blonde girl look back at him then smile.

"Afternoon _Mr. Rogers,_" she chuckled stepping towards Tony.

"Ha, no that's not good you gotta call me Dan or Danny at least. Mr. Rogers is a character for a kids show," he flashed her his dazzling white smile. "Just for calling me _that_ name you have to have drinks with me."

"Oh, well, I can't I'm.." she was hesitating.

"Come on," he started, getting up he asked for her order, "I need a refill on my tea and you like coffee? One sugar, two creams?" He got a warning growl in his ear, Tony had studied up on what they had so far in having followed her. These tricks were useful in charming a lady.

"How did you-" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, I can just tell...uh, I don't want to sound rude but I never got your name."

"Kara," she stuck her hand out to him to shake, "Just Kara."

Tony took it in his hand and kissed it softly, "My pleasure." She blushed with a smirk, she'd fallen for the DiNozzo charm. Tony ordered her to sit while he was getting the drinks.

_"DiNozzo, small things like that can blow your cover," Agent Nelson's voice broke through, followed by Ziva's._

_ "DiNozzo, we have company with the target. A male 5'8-"_

"Guys, this is good I'm trying to get into the assassin circle," he muttered into his cuff mic. He took the time he was waiting for the drinks to scope the guy. He was tanned with white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he wondered which of the guy assassins he was. He looked like a guy he used to know. He grabbed the drinks when he was called and walked slowly over to where he'd been situated. "Hi, who's this," Tony said putting on kind of a jealous tone. The man looked at Tony with disdain then looked back to Kara.

"Dan, this is just a friend," she smiled, "He was just about to leave." She gave the unknown guy a signal, they still hadn't gotten visuals on three of the six men. "Right?"

"Yes, well, I have to go," he got up quickly kissed Kara's cheek and walked slowly away.

"Bye, Jim," Tony piped up, getting shouts in his ear for his recklessness. Tony tuned them out and their suggestions to abort the mission, they still needed the top boss. Both assassin and unknown looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Dan, I never introduced you," by the time the words were out of her mouth she was hugged loosely to his side a gun digging into his side. "So, I'm going to ask you this once. Who are you really? And your answer better be good." It seemed Tony had guessed right, it was the plan all along but most of the others had been in denial not wanting to risk a co-workers life just for the case. How else was he going to get a try at being an assassin, he thought to himself.

"My name is Daniel Rogers, but you can call me Dan. If you want the rest of my explanation I think we should move it to a more secure location. I've been scoping the place and this is too out in the open."

After having shoved Tony into the back of a blue car and blind folding him they drove off hurriedly. Making Tony think that maybe indeed they were amateurs, it also made him think why they hadn't been caught before. Forgetting that for another time he came back to the present where he'd been tied to a chair and apparently was still at gun point. "Finally, was it necessary for the bag over the head," as soon as the words came out he kicked himself he was supposed to be acting like a cool assassin. "Not that I'm complaining," he couldn't help it it happened when he was nervous the only worry was that his mouth would get him killed before he ever had his date with Ziva.

"Not really but I think it was worth a shot. You probably already know where we took, ya," Jimmy Carson spoke with a Texas accent. "Ain't the problem, the problem is whether or not your some sort of Fed. We have one of our _friends_ looking you up, Mister." Jimmy had circled him during the addressing of Tony's intelligence. "Tell us, Mister, what you know."

"What I know is everything," Tony said boldly, "I know you, Jimbo, are an assassin and she's one two." Nodding his head towards her he went on, "The thing is I know of this because I felt I deserve a chance at what you guys are here for."

"Oh." Carson waved him on.

"Yes, oh, I haven't been doing it long but I think I'm good enough. From the word on the street, you'll take anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

At that moment John Lake walked in with a lap top. "Guy checks out. Sent the info to Rod, he'll call with the verdict." John turned and looked to Tony, "You are a very good, what'd you need to join an organization for?"

"Well, you know it gets lonely," Tony replied still going with his flirting act with Kara.

"Ha, yeah." John was a pudgy twenty something character that probably never looked into his victims eyes as he died. He was the cheeriest of the group. "Groups do have their advantages don't they?" The phone rang with Tony's fate at the other end not that he was at all nervous. Carson seemed to be the second in command as he answered there were hushed whispers and glances and nods. Tony tried conversation with Kara, "You know I'm sorry for trying to fool you. You are a very pretty girl, I would've gone for one of the guys but they didn't seem as appetizing." She ignored him, but he could tell she liked his words as she was smiling to herself trying to chuckle.

Jimmy cleared his throat, "Rodrigo says we'll give you a try tomorrow while we do a more extensive background check." He cut Tony loose, and pushed him out a side door. They were at the townhouse of Carr and Carson. Before he could leave Kara came out of the very same door.

"Dan, I...don't-" she kissed him, "Here's for hoping your not a fraud." Tony smiled bewilderedly, then fixed his clothes and walked off to his hotel room to get changed for his date with Ziva. He wasn't allowed to go home incase they were checking that out.

Ziva fixed her hair in the mirror once more and straightened her dark blue dress. Even though she told Tony they were probably watching them he still insisted on the date, making her promise to wear a dress. Her heart was rapidly beating, she knew it wasn't a real a date but she still felt a twinge of nerves in the pit of her stomach. There was a heavy knock at the front door, "Ziva!" he called through the wood. Thinking of the case it reminded her of the case and him flirting with the girl. This made the nerves leave her she stepped toward the door and swung it open slowly. She glared at him and before he could talk again she put her coat on and pushed past him. "Ziva? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. Seeing him not backing down she lightly punched his shoulder while he feigned pain she explained, "That is for interrupting me when I was trying to talk earlier."

"Heh, sorry was a little focused on the assignment," he grabbed her hand after she locked the door behind her and dragged her to his car. "Have you any guess to where we're going?"

"No," she said distractedly wondering why he was holding her hand not that she minded. He opened her door for her and ran around the other side getting in and starting the car. They were silent the most of the ride to the mystery restaurant Ziva trying to not be nervous and Tony trying to focus on something to keep the nerves at bay.

"You look great. Wore a dress like I asked," he complemented.

"Thank you. You _don't_ look too bad yourself," she replied trying a contraction to get a reaction from him.

"Wow, Zee-vah Dah-veed using contractions. I have really heard everything," he laughed finally relaxing as Ziva chuckled with him.

"You always bug me about it. So I figured it might stop that you are quite annoying correcting me all the time."

"You know you love it."

"Yes, you caught me I love for you to correct my every word interrupting my thoughts. Where are we going?" Tony kept quiet a grin on his face with a secret behind it.

"You'll see when we get there. I know you'll love it," Tony told her. He had her cover her eyes when they were a block away.

"How am I going to get into the restaurant with my eye's covered?"

"Trust me Zee," Tony said having stopped the car, ran over to her side, opened her door, and took her by the hand again. "You'll totally be surprised. Either that or you'll say...well you'll see."

"Welcome to-" the waiter started to say but Tony shushed him waving over to Ziva mouthing 'it's a surprise'. "Oh, yes, good. This way then."

"Thank you, sir," Tony replied, he had an arm around her waist and the other covering her eyes. "Zee, stop trying to use your ninja skills to figure it out. Just a few more steps," they hit a staircase, now Ziva was lost she couldn't remember a restaurant that had an upstairs the way they had gone.

"Can I open my eyes, now?"

"Uh, hold on," he then whispered to the waiter, "Can I get a bottle of your finest? Thanks."

"Now, DiNozzo," she questioned impatiently.

"Yes, now," he huffed as he sat her down and pushed her seat in. "I said you could open them."

"I know you did but I feel that you built it up so much that I will be disappointed with the result," she said quite seriously. Opening her eyes a crack she saw Tony smiling across from her twinkling lights behind him and a lit candle in the middle of the table. It took her breath away. "Tony this place is, wow. I don't think I have ever been here."

"Yeah, I thought so. It's a little place my dad told me about it," Tony explained staring at her with a gleam in his eye. She looked so beautiful he thought he could make it work.

"Wouldn't you rather have brought Kara to this place," she asked a little jealous remembering his flirtatious ways it wouldn't be the first time he fell in love with an assignment to cover up the jealousy, not that she was, she finished with, "It has a lot of openings to spot you all."

Tony smirked, "Are you jealous Miss Dah-veed?"

"I am not jealous. I am just concerned for your benefit," she replied hastily, holding her breath when he got closer to her exhaling when all he did was tuck her hair behind her ear. "Speaking of jealousy, what about you and Thomas?"

"Me, jealous of him I have no reason," Tony remarked with a frown.

Ziva was slightly disappointed that he'd deny it the way he did obviously he had no feelings for her in that respect if he could not be jealous on her account. She Gibbs slapped herself mentally for even giving that thought a chance instead of snuffing it out when it formed. Her crestfallen look did not escape Tony's notice.

"I'm a DiNozzo after all. DiNozzo's don't get jealous they get the girls," he amended winking at her causing her to laugh. "Anyways haven't I always had you? I mean your actually the longest relationship I've had with a woman besides Abby, but thats different."

"How is it different?"

"Well, I Abby's like my sister and your like...I don't know. People say we compliment each other and always assume. And we are more in sync than the boy band," he gulped getting nervous how was he supposed to explain something like this words left him and in their place not even movie quotes stayed.

"Yes, I agree. There is something different," she said slowly. Then the food came interrupting both of their train of thought. The meal was eaten in near silence as each contemplated what the others words meant, Tony would in intervals spout a monologue about a recent film she'd need to see and Ziva would nod smilingly. Ziva would contribute by speculating about office relationships that were happening under wraps and how long they'd last. Like McGee and his more than usual visits to the lab. They hadn't realized they'd made it all the way to Ziva's apartment till they sat parked outside. She hoped he'd try to get an invite, a late night movie perhaps or a sudden need to judge her entertainment system. He didn't of course, something in the back of her mind kicked her and a sudden memory flashed to the forefront of the dream. "Tony?"

"Yeah," he exhaled.

"Want to see my new flat screen?"

"Yeah."

Several car lengths behind the oblivious pair having followed Dan Rogers, aka Tony, Mike Carr sat with a camera zoomed in on their little whatever it was. He wanted to know who this woman was and how she knew Dan a guy who usually traveled alone as most assassins cut ties to people so they could be more flexible. He clicked a few more pictures of 'Daniel' and the foreign unknown woman. The others would want to know about their little intruders.

**A/N: I think I like this part of the story. Can you guess what happened? Between Zee and Tee I mean. Tell me what you think 'cause so far I've loved you guys comments. Especially the ones where you guys want to disembowel Tom...I think he's good at heart. Plus, I'd think Ziva'd forgive Tony for betting on her that is since he will win. It's not like they bet for money. **


	8. Assassins

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 8:

Tony awoke groggily in the middle of his hotel bedroom to the sound of his hotel phone going off. He shook it off and answered it after the first two rings. "Hello," he croaked into it then clearing his throat and repeating himself.

"Ah, yes, Mister Daniel your wake up call that you wanted," chirped the super cheery receptionist, "Seven in the AM. Anything else I can get you, sir?" He could just imagine her there all rested up...not that he was complaining.

"Can you send up some coffee," he rasped, he scratched his head remembering the night previous. It had been a revelation in his relationship with his best partner.

_"Tony?" He wondered what she wanted, though he was hoping she'd ask him up._

_ "Yeah," he exhaled the breath he was hardly aware of holding._

_ "Want to see my new flat screen?" He gulped down the lump in his throat, he was curious to how she knew him so well or were they really this in sync._

_ "Yeah," he was finally able to reply. He climbed out of his seat before Ziva could and was around to her side helping her out. He didn't know yet what she really wanted him up stairs but he went for the kiss. A short sweet one on the lips, then he pulled back and smiled down at her. Her eyes had shut, but when she opened them she saw a fiery gleam in them. She kissed him back. _

That night was spectacular, of course he'd told her what made finally want to admit to his feelings. No way was going to stand by and let another man hurt her. He also admitted about the bet. He looked down at his bare chest now and saw the bruise that had formed. Ziva had said it was because he could of lost her if he'd been so stupid as to abide to a bet, then she hit him again. Tony rubbed the spot and remembered falling asleep with her in his arms. Tony had to wake a few hours later and wake her up explaining he had to get back to the hotel or else he'd be in the unemployment line having come back from the dead after Gibbs had killed him. He really didn't want to be a unemployed zombie, there were no good jobs for those people.

There was a knock at the door. "Hold on," Tony rasped again, why was he so thirsty and tired the thought made him smile. He padded over to the door and swung it open. The waiter was McGee there for his morning briefing.

"What's wrong with your voice? And that bruise?" McGee questioned pointing to the fist sized bruise in the middle of his chest, only a minor thing.

"Nothing, McQuestion. I fell off the bed a couple of times. That my coffee," he grumbled, pretending he'd hadn't been able to sleep in the hotel bedroom. After McGee nodded about the coffee Tony went at it.

"DiNozzo, we have everything set up at the meeting place," McGee was explaining ignoring the nicknames as per the usual. He waited a bit for Tony to dress in one of his expensive suits noticing him equipping himself with several guns and knifes. "Ziva let you borrow those?"

Tony whipped around and frowned, "What?" Tim didn't know did he, if he knew Gibbs would have it out of him the minute he walked into the bullpen or where they were set up at the moment.

"The arsenal, Tony. You got a lot of them and I was wondering if this was Ziva's idea." McGee figured there was something going on with Tony and it must have something to do with Ziva because of the way he'd jumped at her name. Tim made it his number one priority to not figure it out.

"Oh, ha, yeah," Tony said gulped down the sugared down hot coffee. Finally ready with McGee gone for the day Tony hurried to his meeting. He drove like a...well, like Ziva and beat the clock. His ear wig was in and his camera glasses were a go. Tony walked into the warehouse to find all of the other candidates for the organization standing around a bulletin board filled with pictures of a very happy couple. "Hello, people, what are we looking at potential targets?"

His steps almost faltered at the array of photos from last night ones from the restaurant, ones from dropping her off, and a few of Tony and Ziva kissing. Thought number one was of Ziva's safety then as Gibbs shouted in his ear of the case. "Uh, why do you have those," he tried his best not to wince in pain from the shouts in his ear that calmed down after a few seconds. What he heard next made his blood run cold, _Get Ziva in here McGee. _He hoped she didn't get in trouble. He turned his attention back to the killer group in front of him.

"Well, we like to find out what kind of guy we're dealing with before we start to let him into our, circle," explained Kara bitterly trembling with trying to control her emotions. Tony really hoped he was able to bull shit his way out of this situation.

Ziva was called up, as she wasn't in the office but doing her job which was watch Tony's handsome backside. Ziva Gibbs slapped herself for the thought then answered the phone. "David."

"David is there a reason that a group of assassins might have a photograph of you?" Gibbs question struck her as odd. "And why it might depict you and a certain partner in an intimate kiss?" Ziva gulped she knew she should have made Tony reschedule their date, though she couldn't bring herself to regret the whole turn of events.

"I told Tony to reschedule but he was very stubborn about having the date last night."

"I don't care just tell me how are we going to explain you so that we won't lose Tony?"

"I have an idea, but it involves bringing up the past. Remember our other assassin case that intertwined us with FBI?"

Tony stood still, maybe they were like T-Rex's they couldn't see you if you stood very still. "Mister Dan Rogers if that is your real name. Who is she?" Only one of them had a gun pointed at him while another was stepping towards him intent on searching him for identification and the weapons hidden under his clothes.

"She- she's my-" Tony struggled with a story he never had the problem. Of course naming her relationship with him had always been the problem. At first it'd been partners then it was weird because they spent so much time together, and there was the whole Michael situation where he'd acted half her partner and half a jealous boyfriend. Now, that they had told each other there feelings for one another what were they, boyfriend-girlfriend sounded childish.

"I do like titles Daniel," Ziva's voice cooed from the entrance of the warehouse in a distinct french accent. It was a clue for him to pick up and run with.

"Sophie?" he probed in a whisper.

"Yes, darling?"So they were going to use the Rainier's was he going to be Jean Paul again? Before he could ask in the special way they did with each other Ziva went on, "Daniel, is new to the life of an assassin, please excuse his..what is the word love?"

"Unprofessionalism, sweetcheeks."

"Ever since my husbands demise a few years ago it has been a struggle to find the right partner for the job. But Daniel tries."

"Who're you lady," Kara asked stupidly stepping towards Ziva and into her space which was usually a bad idea had she not been trying to keep the peace.

"You are Kara, yes? I am sorry Daniel had to use you, but it has been getting harder to get clients days and when I heard about your organization I was willing to give it a try. I do seem to have enemies so I sent in Daniel." Ziva flipped her hair and eyed Tony. He had his outward appearance in a relaxed stance but she could tell he was nervous. Kara asked for her ID and left to check it out. It turned out good, for having been made within ten minutes.

"Okay, Miss Rainier. Mister Rogers," Kara still had a bitterness in her voice as she eyed Ziva up and down no doubtedly thinking that Ziva wasn't all that. "The head guy wants you to prove yourself." With her words she removed a cleaned gun and cocked it for them leading them up steps into a room with the windows open. "Here shoot that guy." Ziva looked at her skeptically this girl was idiotic.

"Are you stupid?" Ziva asked her in her usual blunt way. From beyond the door they'd come from several of the men laughed. Tony just smiled and looked away.

"Excuse me," she asked shrilly.

"Killing a random man is out of the question. That is how one gets caught, if we are working amateurs then I will not be here long. Daniel, how could you not mention this to me earlier we are wasting our time."

Another woman walked into the room, they assumed she was the russian named Wasp. "Kara, go polish a gun or something," she dismissed the girl then addressed the 'couple', "I see you have passed the test it really does not take much to get into this organization though the first real test will be friday, but we'll get to that the night before for now we rest and await the orders."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Something was really odd about the way these guys operated. Something told them that this Rodrigo had been weeding out for a while and only the desperate had answered his call. Maybe they'd finally be able to take the guy down before the due date. One thing was for sure as he wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist was that he'd be able to spend more time with Ziva instead of worrying that Thomas would try something.

**A/N: The story is close to its ending. Noooo! Wait no I like that that means that I can put a happily ever after at the end and tie up the lose ends. Like what happens to Tommy in the next chapter. Tell me what you liked about this chapter and what'd you change. Okay, I'm off to watch comedy shows on hulu now. =D 3**


	9. Finishing the Job

My Mortal Enemy Chapter 9:

Tony sat across from Ziva as they bantered the way they usually did. "I told you to wait for our date DiNozzo, we could have ruined the case," she wasn't at all angry only horribly angry at herself for having gone along with it. Tony of course was stuffing his face with a roll and tried to reply to her through a mouthful. She grimaced, "Chew and swallow."

Gulping it down, "Ziva, sweet cheeks. I can't help myself when it comes to my beautiful partner I'm helpless." He laughed when she glared at him, "Oh, alright I don't know I'm sorry. Is that you want to hear. I thought I had waited long enough." He gave her a serious look, one he rarely used. This made her glare falter a bit he was actually being serious with her.

"Do not be so serious my furry bear, I am glad it has happened. What do you think this Rodrigo is planning for tomorrow," Ziva asked changing the subject as there were a few people listening, earwigs.

Abs awed into their ears, _"Come on guys. Gibbs and the FBI guys are all down in the bullpen it's just me and McGee...and the tech guys. Oh oh kiss I want to see how perfect you guys are for each other." _

_ McGee gagged and added, "Please don't I just ate my breakfast guys I want to keep it down. Ow! Abby I really don't need to see them kiss." _

_ "Too, bad I do. Guys your my best friends you know that. Please, please, please," she whined._

Tony smiled at Ziva, "I don't think that, uh, I'd want McQueasy to toss his cookies, Abs. Maybe later. Ziva, I don't know what's on an assassins mind. He's probably gone loopy from the lonely lonely life he's leading. Let's just enjoy our time together." He leaned forward and pecked her quick on the lips. Tony laughed at McGee's gagging noise and Abby's awes.

"Let us at least pretend to be assassins. Scope up the hotel, see the vantages that the others might use."

"Scope out the place, okay," Tony corrected automatically standing up from the cafe table, immediately straightening out their clothes.

"Is that not what I said?" Ziva asked annoyed.

"No, you said Scope up, like periscope up," he said making a sound with his mouth. She pinched him. "Zee-vah," he whined, "I'm just helping you finally assimilate into American culture."

"I am.._I'm _perfectly assimilated. I just need to pass the citizenship test and I will be a fully-fledged American citizen. I never have seen a definite definition for American, Tony."

"Using one contraction isn't that hard see. I bet you can throw a couple more in. I thought there was a definition, _lazy!_" he laughed taking her hand as they started back to the hotel where not only was he staying but where the assassins were going to have their 'test'. She laughed with him poking him in his side.

Thomas sat in the van a block away from the hotel watching DiNutzo reap his rewards. He hated the guy, he was distracting him from the case so much so he was having unprofessional thoughts about breaking up the two person party they were having. Ziva and Tony were like a puzzle finally finding the last piece making a whole. He tucked her hair behind her ear when ever it came loose and they'd banter back and forth it sickened Thomas. He was jealous, he knew it. He used to have what they had and he knew shouldn't have tried to stop its formation, but with a broken heart and a beautiful women. Thomas thought it would fix it up quick and in a jiffy. He hated that he Tony could balance the two the woman and the career. His girl had left him because of his unhealthy hours of work.

Agent Nelson thought about his ex her long brown hair, her soft skin, her hazel eyes, and mostly the body and personality of course. He sighed as he looked back to the screen where the happy couple were having a whisper contest into each others ears the ones without earwigs. Bet the goth can hear them, if not read their lips. "I'm gonna stretch my legs," he announced to the van which contained only he and McGee as Fornell and Gibbs had gone for coffee.

"I don't think thats a good idea. Wait for Fornell to get back."

"Don't need permission I was just letting you know," Thomas retorted jumping out the back and hurriedly walking away. Going the long way around so he wouldn't run into anyone. Thomas had no idea what he was doing, no way no how. First thing he knew he was walking through the dining room doors of the hotel heading straight for the oblivious couple. They finally noticed him when he dragged a chair over to their table and sat on it backwards.

"Thomas what are you doing here?" Ziva hissed under her breath as not to gain more attention.

"I-" Thomas tried.

"Tommy, come on your going to blow the case," Tony said over what ever the guy was about to say. He took a quick glance at the room.

"Like you guys almost did so you can be all kissy kissy?"

"Number one we've done this a couple times before. Number two let's move this to the hotel room." Tony announced quietly, a little angrily. What was DiNozzo's problem there wasn't any assassins there. Once in the elevator DiNozzo turned to Thomas. "You know how screwed you are if Gibbs or Fornell finds out you'd be lucky to be pushing a mail cart at the Bureau."

"Sorry! I'm just a little frustrated with this whole thing this has been my case for a few years and then all of a sudden you are working it and I'm just a monkey pressing buttons," Thomas shouted at them not looking in Ziva's direction or he'd say something even more unprofessional.

"Don't be childish," Tony grumbled wrapping his arm around Ziva's waist as not to punch the guy if it came to the real reason he'd charged in half cocked. Thomas huffed heavily facing away from the two to the doors of the elevator.

"Let us just get to the hotel room and figure this out," Ziva piped up crossing her arms over her chest. The three waited for the elevator to reach their floor. A bell announced their arrival to the floor. Once the doors slid open they were greeted by Vince and Quincy the twins with semi automatics pointed at the three.

"Rodrigo would like to speak with," the twin on the right said, he eyed them up and down and gave his brother a look, "you three." Obviously they were busted, on the bright side they'd know where Rodrigo was.

Their earwigs and camera glasses were crushed before they were taken a floor lower than Tony's to room where a latin man was sipping a glass of amber liquid. "We finally meet the happy assassin couple. A Sophie Rainier and Daniel Roberts," he greeted in heavily accented voice.

"Rogers. It's Daniel Rogers," Tony corrected as he was ushered into a chair that was back to back with one that Ziva was placed into. She was sizing up the competition so to speak her brain was probably working out a hundred ways to escape the situation unscathed. Thomas had a look in his eye like he was going to do another stupid thing that might get them killed.

"Yes, but I do not know who this man is," he pointed to Thomas who was being tied to a chair some where in the corner out of the way.

Tony reached into his hat of BS pulled something out, "He's my brother, he doesn't know anything about this so I'd thank you if you'd put him in the bathroom. He should hear our conversation." Rodrigo nodded to the twins who dragged Thomas bound to a chair into the bathroom and closed it behind them when they came out. "Thanks."

"So, I have ran a background check on you again. I had to call in a favor from a highly skilled computer genius to dig up who you two really were. I do not like liars as I do not like cops."

"We are not cops," Ziva said still in her french accent. She felt cold metal graze her wrist and as Tony worked it against her restraints it was his belt knife. They had been stripped of all their weapons when they'd walked through the door, she guessed they missed it.

"Yes you are Federal Agents. An Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, Israeli. Of course since I have not seen this new player I will go with DiNozzo's story and call him the brother. At the present time I would like to know all that you know or your partner, how does it go, gets it. Your partner will get it if I do not get the information."

"Why is it Ziva when I'm with you I'm always tied to a chair and one of us gets threatened?" Tony asked exasperated covering for the fact that Ziva had ripped through the rest of the rope and now was using his knife on his restraints.

"How come you are the one who always gets us tied up?"

"Enough of that, Vincente," Rodrigo he waved for the twin that had spoken to them to start whatever torture. Vincent went straight for Tony setting his gun down and pulling his sleeves up, of course he always got hit. Tony of course took the opportunity he was focusing on fixing his sleeves to remove the chair from below him and whack him across the side of his head. Ziva had already taken the other Quincy down and was battling it out with Rodrigo. Tony took the time to tie up the twins as Ziva put a knife to Rodrigo. They heard Thomas tip over in the bathroom and let out a groan of pain.

McGee rushed through the door gun in hand as Tony was helping Thomas out of the chair and Ziva was tying up Rodrigo. "Oh, uh, we got the other six in the truck. I'll just get the others to wheel these guys out of here."

"I'm going to go do my paper work now," Ziva announced walking slowly out of the room.

Thomas was getting a good shout at in 'the office'. Tony would have been at the door ear pressed to it if he had not gotten yelled at for the date with Ziva. He was finishing the last of his paperwork. Abs had come up several times to stare at the two awe at them. Ziva having finished her work was fingering a knife. "I am glad the case is over."

"Me too."

"Finally things can resume their course."

Tony finished the last of his work and set about printing it. "Yeah." At which the elevator doors opened to reveal Thomas a little worn from the getting into trouble.

Fornell followed after with one last shout, "Your going to be doing cold case files for a while and no more field work till someone clears you Agent Nelson." Thomas didn't even look up as he headed towards the staircase in shame of having lost his professionalism. Fornell just looked unbelievingly at the two and headed up to MTAC with Gibbs.

"I feel sorry for him," Tony whispered.

"Don't," Ziva said handing him the knife, "I forgot to give it back to you before I left the hotel." They were close again bodies barely touching.

Tony's warm breath caressed her face, "Want to watch a movie with me tonight?" He kissed her before she could answer.

"Movie nights are normally Thursdays," she smiled placing her delicate hand on his broad chest looking up into his sparkling green eyes the same way he was staring into her brown pools. They turned when they heard a camera click.

"Oh my gawd you guys are so," she punctuated with a squeal and then crushed them in her vice gripped hug. After which she skipped off singing, "Tony and Ziva sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Let's get out of here," Tony whispered in her ear as she was still staring after the happy goth. He kissed her before grabbing their things and running off hand in hand, they were given Friday off so it was a three day weekend.

**A/N: I would have had the this up a day or so ago but I couldn't upload it. I hope you like it. I liked it. Sorry, to those of you who wanted me to mangle Thomas...I like him and if you'd created the character you'd like him too. 3 Tell me what you think. (^_^)**


End file.
